Molly
Molly is a smallRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 27, Page 328 female BudgerigarRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with green and yellow feathers, a black-striped headRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 27, Page 329, and slenderRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 1, Page 19, scaly feet. History Rise of Evil Molly enters the Trainee Hollow and jumps in surprise when she sees Kai and Marsha. She talks to the two kestrels for a bit, and is soon accompanied by Conny and Hiss. Soon afterwards, the three leave Kai and Marsha alone so that they are able to rest. Outcast Kai needs to collect some honey for Althea, and so Sunny gathers a patrol that will go with him and her to get it; one of the birds in this patrol is Molly. Molly is the one to spot a beehive up in a tree at the Gemstone Caves. Whilst retrieving some of the honeycomb, Molly is stung numerous times on her feet. When they return to camp, Althea helps the patrol members that received bee stings. After Grove is accidentally injured, Althea sends the trainees in the cave to go and change the mothers', chicks', and cubs' bedding. Molly goes with Kai, Marsha, and Conny to Eight Rocks, as Kai wants to talk with her and the other two. As they are speaking, they are ambushed by a viper. Luckily, Hiss manages to save Molly and her friends in time by killing the venomous snake. He then escorts her and the others back to camp. A Decision-Making is held to determine whether or not the flock should side with the Flame Birds. Molly is one of the birds that decides that she would not like the flock to ally with them. Kai needs to go and look for some whitehair goldenrod and dandelions for Althea, and so is looking for a fighter to accompany him there. However, Molly tells him that there is some goldenrod growing in The Jungle, and that she can show him, and so he follows her. The two start talking as they travel, and get distracted; soon enough, they find that they have flown into the forbidden part of The Jungle, which is where the territory of the tigers and toucans is located. Just as the two trainees are about to leave, Molly spots some goldenrod down in a clearing and Kai goes to fetch it. However, he is attacked by Kynigos and Chroma, and Molly flies back to camp to get help. Once Kai gets back to camp, Jaye and Bluebell are furious that he crossed the border and decide to punish him. However, Molly stops them from doing so and claims that what happened was her fault, and so she is punished instead. She and Kai are then approached by Marsha, Conny, and Hiss, who all seem to think that Molly led Kai into tiger and toucan territory purposefully. Saddened, Molly flies off. Later on, Molly goes missing and is unable to be found by any bird or Jaguar of the Jungle Flock. After Kai manages to get out of the cave the Razor Talons were holding him captive in when they had captured him, he encounters Molly, who briefly tells him that there are many traitors on Kestrel Island and at least one in The Jungle. Kai asks who the traitor is, but before she can answer, Thunder accidentally distracts Kai and tells him that they have to leave - Kai turns around to see that Molly has been killed whilst he wasn't looking, and he flies down to her to see that a spear is pierced through her stomach. Molly tries to tell Kai who the traitor is, but dies before she can. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Unknown Residence Category:Trainees Category:Parakeets Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Deceased Characters